Explaining My Love and My Actions
by Endeavor16
Summary: This series of stories revolves around character flaws and unexplained character plot holes in Ninjago. This includes; Nya's sudden change in personality and why she never apologized to Jay, Skylor and Kai's strange relationship, and why Sensei Wu was demoted to Master. Requests are much appreciated.


Episode 1-

Nya's P.O.V.

When I told Jay that I saw our future together before he physically did, I was telling the truth. It sounds so cheesy now that I look back on it.

After Kai rescued me from Lord Garmadon, we made friends with Flame the fire dragon. It was then that I saw Jay for the first time. His adorable laugh and bright smile; his chestnut brown hair; his electric blue eyes; and best of all, his enthusiasm. Even though he couldn't talk at the time, it just made the whole experience funnier.

I loved him during our first relationship because he always gave and never took. I had never met another person, besides Kai of course, who gave so much to be with me. He always used to tell me that the only thing I had to do for him was accept that he was born in a junkyard. That was easy. He would always tell me how smart and beautiful I was and that I made him so happy. I loved him for who he was, and he liked that.

Our relationship was simple then. But after we defeated the Overlord and after I got possessed by him, Jay got a little, hmm, clingy. I knew he was just afraid and scared for me, but that's all our relationship became, him being scared and me pushing him away. I hated it when he would try to comfort me even though he was the one who needed comforting. I hated it when he would share his food or try to buy me clothes. None of it felt right and I wanted to do some things by myself. But Jay was so scared he would lose me again that he tried to protect me all the time.

I wanted to find a way away from him for a while. I just wanted my own space. Then I went to Borg Industries and found the "Perfect Match Maker." I should never have touched that horrible object. But it have me what I wanted, a way to get away from Jay.

Cole was always so quiet and seemed a little awkward from time to time. I tried to make myself see something in him that wasn't there with Jay. Of course, I succeeded in my attempt. I wouldn't say that I "fell" for Cole, just that I used him as a way to get free from the doomed relationship with Jay.

When the fighting began, I was, at first, impressed that Jay would fight so hard to get me back, but then it grew old and became their fight became reminiscent of how kids fight over a toy. I was no longer a person to either of them, but an object.

I was angry at myself for creating this rift in their friendship and a number of other things, but I'm too stubborn to take the blame, so I threw it out at the world. I blamed Dareth making me teach girls how to cook and how to apply makeup. I blamed Jay for making me feel like an object. I blamed everyone else for my own problems.

I should have noticed it sooner, but when Cole have up the fight in the Tournament, Jay backed off as well. He stopped trying to flirt with me in all the wrong ways. He stopped yelling and screaming like a child when I said no or something didn't go his way. I grew angrier at myself and at this and threw it back at the world.

There was silence between me and Jay for a long time. After I found my True Potential, I realized that I had not only tried to give up becoming the water ninja, but I had given up on Jay. But again, I was too stubborn, and I blamed him again for my problems.

Jay seemed different after he came out of the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. He seemed more mature at first, and he even began to talk to me again. I know now that he had seen our future together and tried not to show it too much. But as the weeks turned into months, I started to see that look of admiration and desperation return to those beautiful blue eyes. I didn't want that for him or myself again, so I ignored it.

He kept making a fool of himself every time he was around me. It was embarrassing to be around him. I was on my final string when he tried to buy me lunch at the police department. It was almost true at the time, we were almost "just friends." I still felt something for him, but it was buried so deep, and I crammed so much anger into myself that I could no longer see it.

That was all true, until he got captured by Nadakan and I rescued him. As we were falling through the sky, I could see his eyes return to how they should have been. Not full of desperation or admiration for me, but with true need and love. He was letting me see him at his weakest, and I admired that. I felt my anger disappear as we flew on the dragon. I didn't need to be angry at him, or the world, or my friends, I just needed to find myself. That's where Jay saved me. I was going down a very dark path, and he showed me how strong a person can be at their weakest.

Dr. Julian's lighthouse will forever be the place where I found the strength to let go of the anger I had bottled up and smile. I knew that I loved Jay from that point on. I knew that he loved me too. He was willing to put aside my misgivings and give me

something better, love. Jay showed me that I could be whoever I wanted to be. And I wanted to be his.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for not updating in a while, my summer had been surprisingly busy. We had a tornado destroy all of our trees and we've had to haul them out. I'm going on a mission trip all next week so I won't be updating then either.

Anyway, enough complaining. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
